1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun targets.
2. Description of Related Art
Gun targets are well known in the art and are effective means, for example, to train a shooter with gun safety and accuracy. The gun targets can also be used for recreational pleasure; shooters enjoy the experience of firing a gun at targets. In FIG. 1, a conventional gun target 101 is illustrated as having a target area 103, which in the exemplary embodiment, is a plurality of circles with various diameters. The target area is placed on a stationary board 105 and held above the ground via a support 107. During use, the shooter aims a gun (not shown) at the center of the target area 103 and attempts to shoot the projectile thereabout.
A common disadvantage associated with target 101 is the limited use and lack of long term joy in using stationary targets. For example, shooting at a stationary target may result in shooter losing interest and does not exercise the shooter's ability to train with moving targets.
Although great strides have been made in the area of gun targets, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.